Not a Conventional Confession
by sheltie
Summary: Takato's in trouble. Rika's found out that he loves her in a way he never wanted her to find out. What will he do to prevent from being pummel by the angry redhead? One-shot.


**Not a Conventional Confession**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Digimon at all_

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't done a Rukato in a long while and I've been working on this one for some time in between writing all of my other things. It finally got done and ready to post. It might not be very good, but cut me some slack; it's been a while since I've worked on this pairing.**

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GOGGLEHEAD!"

Takato gulped when he heard that voice. He knew that voice quite well. He turned around to see a very angry redhead glaring at him. Her violet colored eyes were a blaze with rage and all aimed right at him. He could actually see the great roaring flames of her rage surrounding her entire being. Takato knew his life was about to end and he hadn't even lived that long to really enjoy it too.

"H-h-h-hey Rika" he greeted as his eyes scanned for an exited that he could escape quickly if needed.

"Gogglehead" Rika growled.

Takato knew he had to run, run for his life since whatever he did to anger Rika was bad, real bad. But his feet were frozen to the ground.

 _Oh man, I got to run. Why can't I run? Come on feet get moving or she's going to pound you into the ground. You know she will if she gets close enough_ he thought.

But still his feet remained glued to the ground.

Rika slowly came towards him, savoring every moment it seemed. Soon she was just a few feet away from Takato within striking distance.

"You're dead goggles, and do you know why?" she asked.

"Um, no" Takato answered honestly hoping beyond hope that this answer might divert Rika's rage. Though he knew in the back part of his brain that it wouldn't work. Rika was angry and nothing would detract her from the reason for her anger.

"Let me refresh your memory goggles. During lunch in front of everyone you proclaim your undying love to me" Rika said.

 _What, I didn't do that. I know I didn't do tha... Kenta and Kazu. I am so going to kill those two for reading my journal_ Takato thought.

What had happened was that Kenta and Kazu wanting to look for their Christmas presents that Takato had bought for them and decided to snoop through his room even though Takato has securely hid them at Henry's. During their search they found Takato's journal that contained all of Takato's thoughts. From his memories of being a tamer to his recently uncovered feelings for a certain fiery redhead. Upon learning this the two idiots decided they should play matchmaker to help Takato. Why they thought this was a good idea will never be figured out, but they began to plan.

Anyway, they finally decided to announce it to the whole school during lunch. Now Takato wasn't there since he was at a doctor's appointment.

"Oh, then tell me Matsuki where this came from. ' _Her fiery tempest mane shimmers a thousand times strong than a million forest fires, her amethyst eyes sparkle brighter than any diamond. Rika Nonaka, you're my Queen_ '" Rika said as she read from a paper she grabbed from one of the 'geniuses' after beating them to a pulp.

 _Shit, they even had to use my poetry I wrote for Rika too_ Takato thought.

"Now tell me what I should do goggles?" Rika asked.

This made Takato blink. Usually when Rika was angry she'd just beat the tar out of the person that made her angry and leave any questions she had later after the beating.

Rika leaned in close and Takato's brain shut down and he reacted. He grabbed Rika and pulled her the rest of the way.

"What the hel-" Rika was shut up Takato by him kissing her. Her eyes went wide as she felt Takato's lips on hers. They then fluttered closed and she kissed him back.

Somewhere in Takato's mind there was shouting. _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE KISSING RIKA. SHE'S GOING TO PUMMEL YOU INTO PASTE AFTER THIS!_

While the other part thought. _If I am going to die might as well get my first and last kiss out of the way._

Another part piped in. _Rika has such soft lips. They're amazing._

The kiss only ended when the need for oxygen was dire. They pulled away and Takato was bright red. Rika had her eyes still closed. Her cheeks a dust of pink and her lips still puckered.

"Um, uh, Rika" Takato said in a very meek manner.

Rika opened her eyes and Takato didn't see anger at all in them. They first looked a bit dazed then as her mind comprehended what had happened her cheeks took a red hue. She tried to talk a couple times, but no words came out and she was looking like a fish out of water really.

"Rika" Takato said.

"What kind of kiss was that goggles?" Rika asked in a growl.

"Wha!" Takato exclaimed.

"This is a kiss" Rika said as she grabbed the lapels of Takato's shirt and pulled him into a bruising passionate kiss.

Takato's eyes went wide, but wrapped his arms around Rika kissing her back. Rika let out a small moan as she felt Takato's hands rubbing her back. Takato rolled them over so he was on top and Rika didn't fight back at all. They kept making out for a while then broke away. Takato got up and helped Rika up. Rika's hair was out of her ponytail from Takato's hands and Takato's hair was quite messy now due to Rika's hands weaving through the brown locks.

"So, would you like to go out with me?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, sure goggles, but nothing sappy" Rika said.

"Of course Rika" Takato said with a smile.

Rika's cheek colored to a nice pink.

Takato took her hand and he walked Rika home.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: and that's the end of this one. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
